


Egyetlen kép, számtalan lehetőség

by lunatunder



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Ajándékfic.Egy nagyon szexis rajz indította be a fantáziámat.Figyelmeztetés: +18 karikás tartalom.





	Egyetlen kép, számtalan lehetőség

 

Ahhoz képest, hogy egy átlagos péntek délelőtt mekkora forgalom volt az irodában, Patrik Smith pillanatok alatt elintézte az aznapra előírt teendőit, és tíz után, mire a második kávéját kortyolgatta, jutott ideje egy kis internetezésre is. Felnézett az arckönyvre, megint megállapította, hogy feleslegesen tag ott is, senki se szól hozzá senkihez érdemben, csak agyatlanul nyomkodja a lájk gombot. A hírek ma se kötötték le, környezete mindig megállapította, hogy tőle akár még az ég is a fejére szakadhatna, azt se venné észre, nemhogy azt, mi zajlik a saját országában. Pont elég volt a munkahelyi áskálódásokat elviselnie, a politika szennyessége, vagy az önmagukat hírességnek érző celebek butasága, kivagyisága legjobb esetben elkeserítette, de általában hidegen hagyta. A gazdasági, banki hírek azonban, de főleg a technikai újdonságok, online játékok és a számtech világ mindig lázba hozták, bár a két terület csak szegről-végről kötődött egymáshoz. Szenvedélyesen követte a techblogokat, elolvasott minden apróságot az újabbnál-újabb informatikai találmányokról, és tudását közvetve gyakran használta a munkájában is. A cégnél a fejesek minden netes vállalkozást hozzá irányítottak, és Patrik lelkesen keresett új befektetőket, társakat az újítások szponzorálásához.  
  
Jól keresett, sőt, ahhoz képest, hogy honnan jött, gazdagnak mondhatta magát. Meg magányosnak is, bár napjai legnagyobb részét lefoglalta egy-egy online világ; ha hazaért, otthon is a monitor előtt ült addig, míg a szemei le nem ragadtak. Világa beszűkültnek számított kívülről nézve, vagy a családja szemében. De mivel úgyis messze lakott tőlük, ritkán járt haza, bulizni meg szinte sohasem ment a kollégáival, nem érdekelte mások megítélése. Pláne, mert a legfontosabbat gondosan titkolta mindenki előtt, még csak az kellett volna, hogy a szexualitása legyen az érdeklődés középpontjában. Nem mintha olyan sok kalandja lett volna, egyéjszakás mámorokban élte ki magát, ha tehette, ha külföldre vitte a munkája. Itthon nem merte felvállalni magát, és titkon bámulta azokat, akik ezt megtehették, megtették.  
  
Mailjei között meglátott egy tumblr képes összefoglalót, és megbizsergett a vére, amint rápillantott a csöpp fekete-fehér rajzra. Szívesen rákattintott volna a képre, de a blog elég sok felnőtt tartalommal bírt, a dashboardja meg valószínűleg még inkább. Ha belépett a saját kezelő felületére, gyakran látott pornót, amit otthon, az íróasztala mögött, a képernyője takarásában bőven kiélvezhetett, de tudta jól, hogy veszélyes a munkahelyi számítógépén is megnyitnia ilyen oldalakat. Hiába a takarító program, elvileg a főnökök bármikor belepillanthattak bárki elfoglaltságába, gépébe; az ellenőrzés, ha nem is volt teljes körű, mert hagyott némi személyes teret, azért mindig meglepetés volt, kiszámíthatatlan időközönként érkezett. Az ellenőr – a _„supervisor”_ , ahogy szerette magát szólítani –, Mark Jones meg híres volt a pokoli természetéről.  
  
Mark. Ezzel az egy névvel Patrik el tudta volna mondani, hogy mi a munkája legnagyobb hátulütője, ha kérdezi valaki. Nem azért, amiért a többség utálta és félte a szőke férfit, nem a fölényes stílusa miatt, nem azért, mert úgy járt-kelt, mint egy kiskirály, hiszen könnyű is volt az élete, a nagyfőnök keresztfia volt. Nem, Patrik egyéb okokból kerülte Markot, mégpedig azért, mert bukott rá. Jó vicc, bukott, ha csak rágondolt, keményedni kezdett a farka. Legutolsó külföldi kiküldetésén Markkal utazott, egy kétnapos konferenciára. A záró estély ivópartivá alakult, amit Patrik nem enyhén elázottan, egy asztalnál félig aludva bámult. Sok minden nem maradt meg neki abból az estéből, csak az első pár pezsgő és whisky emléke, meg Mark látványa, ahogy egy olasz párocskával táncol szendvicsben. Ha a szőke férfi a lányt csókolta volna, és annak pasija ölelte volna őt, talán Patrik ki tudta volna verni a fejéből a képet, vagy azt hitte volna, hogy az olasz csávó le próbálja szerelni Markot. De fordítva volt, a supervisor egy gigolóval smacizott szenvedélyesen, míg annak a nője hátulról nyúlkált bele a nadrágjába. Színpadon már látott ilyen műsort, még New Yorkban egy night clubban, és jól emlékezett a szexi látványra is, amit utána eljátszottak ott nekik. De élőben, ráadásul egy kollégájától? Nem is várta meg Markot, hazamenekült a másik elől, az irodában meg, ha lehetett, kerülte a szőkét, mint egy pestisest.  
  
Körülnézett, még mindig csendes volt a máskor zsibongó munkahely, néhány kollégáját látta kinn a boxasztaloknál szintén gépezni, páran az apró konyha ajtajában álltak, de a többség kiment az utcára csevegni, cigizni. Vett egy mély levegőt, és a képre kattintott. _„Hogy lehet egy ilyen végtelenül egyszerű rajz, ennyire kifejező?”_ – töprengett, és aprólékosan megbámulta a részleteket. Hiszen felöltözve van mindkét alak, de a szőke férfi – mert úgy érezte, világos hajúnak ábrázolta a rajzoló, hiába csak ennyi látszódott a teljes képből – annyira természetes mozdulattal ül bele a sötét hajú srác ölébe, hogy attól vérforraló ötletei támadtak. Talán csak összeérintik először a homlokukat, aztán lassan csókolóznak, kiélvezve az ízeket, az élményt; közben egymáshoz dörgölik ölüket, péniszt péniszhez ruhán keresztül, egyre nagyobbakat sóhajtva. Patrik most kezdte bánni, hogy kíváncsi volt, mert saját farka megmerevedett az elképzelt szexre, és lüktetően, fájdalmasan sajgott. Összezárta lábait, szemét lehunyva próbált valami extra gusztustalanra gondolni, hogy kitörölje a rajzot a fejéből, de erekciója nem lohadt le.

\- Rosszul vagy?  
_„Mark. Az istenit!”_ Patrik pánikban nyitotta ki a szemeit a szőke férfi hangjára, és már majdnem felállt, mikor a másik belépett kuckója üvegajtaján. Ahogy Mark behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, a szenzorok elsötétítették az üvegpaneleket, ami az ügyfeleket mindig elképesztette.

  
\- Mi bajod? Elvitte a cica a nyelved? – lépett még közelebb Mark, és Patrik most tényleg rosszul érezte magát.

  
\- Semmi baj, talán csak ettem valami romlottat – válaszolt végre a szőkének. – Mindjárt elmúlik.

  
\- Az jó, mert ellenőrizni jöttem a munkádat – pakolta le aktatáskáját Mark az asztalra. – Persze, csak ha nem zavarok – nézett gyanakodva Patrik elpirult arcára.

  
\- Nem, abszolút nem – felelte a barna hajú férfi kínban.

  
\- Akkor felállnál a székedből, és odaengednél a gépedhez? – kérdezte Mark.

  
\- Persze, mindjárt, csak tudod, nem számítottam senkire, és… – magyarázkodott Patrik, immár vérvörös arccal a szőke vizslató tekintetétől.

  
\- És pornót nézel, Smith? – vigyorgott Mark. – Nyugi, a fél iroda azt szokott bámulni munkaidőben. Ha te azt látnád, amiket én már találtam egy-két állítólagos munkahelyi mappában… – legyintett a férfi, majd további szó nélkül Patrik háta mögé lépett.

  
\- Ez nem az, aminek látszik – próbálkozott Patrik, és egyik kezével az egér után nyúlt, a másikkal viszont ölét próbálta eltakarni. Mozdulata végkép lebuktatta.

  
\- Nem az, Patrik? Hanem mi? – búgta Mark gyanúsan közel a füléhez. Patrik megborzongott a szőke elmélyült hangjától; szégyenszemre úgy viselkedett, mint egy nyálas lányregény szűz hősnője, epekedve várta, mikor hajol még közelebb vonzalma tárgya hozzá, lehel csókot az arcára. De Mark nem nézett rá, hanem a képernyőn lévő rajzot vette szemügyre.

  
\- Ez egy jó kép, tényleg ihletadó. Bár fogalmam se volt róla, Smith, hogy egy ligában játszunk – pillantott le végre Mark Patrikra.

  
\- Nem teljesen – felelte a sötét hajú, majd csak annyit mondott még: – Amszterdam.

  
\- Á, tényleg – vigyorodott el Mark. – Az egy jó éjszaka volt. Szóval ezért utaztál el? Megláttál? – kérdezte Patriktól.

A másik csak bólintani tudott, miközben bámulta a szőke férfi arcát. Közelről még sosem látta Markot, és a hegyes áll, a határozott orr, kék szemekkel és hihetetlenül hosszú szempillákkal párosult. Saját arca, sápadtsága, kékeszöld szemei, átlagosnak nevezhető sötét hajszíne biztosan nem lehetett annyira érdekes, amennyire intenzíven Mark visszanézett rá. – Ezt szeretnéd, Patrik? Erre vágysz, hogy valaki az öledbe üljön? – kérdezte a szőke, megint mély hangon.

  
\- Igen – szinte lehelte a választ, és farka megint megkeményedett, ahogy Mark egyre éhesebb tekintettel nézett rá.

  
\- Mondd el, hogy mit képzeltél el, és ne hagyj ki egyetlen apró részletet sem! – utasította a másik.

  
\- Azt, hogy a szőke srác, mert szerintem szőke, bár nem látni a rajz többi részét – magyarázta Patrik, félig hátrafordulva Markhoz, aki szavaira bólintott –, beleül a sötét hajú pasi ölébe. Először összeérintik csak a homlokukat, tudod, élvezik, hogy ott vannak egymásnak.

  
\- Szereted a lányregényeket, mi? – vigyorgott Mark, majd Patrik sértődött arcára pillantva, megpörgette a másikat a székében. – Így képzelted? – kérdezte, és mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, beleült a meglepett sötét hajú férfi ölébe, homlokát az övéhez illesztette. – Ez tényleg nem olyan gáz, mondd tovább! – parancsolta.

  
\- Szállj le, azonnal! – mondta Patrik, és megpróbált fölállni, Mark azonban visszanyomta a székbe. Erekciójához hasonló keménység feszült, meglepetésében csak egy betűre futotta: – Ó!

  
\- Bizony, hogy ó, Patrikom, de lesz ez még hangosabb is – ígérte Mark, majd támadásba lendült. Az első csókja szenvedélyes volt, nem gyengéd, nem ráérős, hanem elvette, amire vágyott. Patriknak még meggondolni se nagyon volt ideje, úgy magával ragadta a karcsú test érzéki kígyózása az ölében, mire Mark benyúlt a nadrágjába, már csak pillanatok választották el attól, hogy elélvezzen.

  
\- Nem, Patrik, ne légy önző, nélkülem nem mész el – fogott rá Mark gonoszul a farkára, mire a sötét hajú felszisszent a kíntól. De a szőke felállt az öléből, és elkezdte kigombolni saját pantallóját, aztán, miután levetkőzött, Patrik gatyája után nyúlt.

  
\- Csak ennyi lesz? – kérdezett rá a sötét hajú, megint lúzernek érezve magát, Tényleg túl sok romantikus giccset olvasott, de egyszerűen tudnia kellett, hogy mire számítson.

  
\- Nem. Remélhetőleg – mosolygott rá Mark, talán először őszintén. Most már hagyta a tehetséges karcsú ujjaknak, hogy kiszabadítsák farkát a szűknek bizonyult ruházat fogságából, és a szőke, amint lehúzta bokáig Patrik nadrágját, már vissza is mászott az ölébe. Comb combhoz ért, pénisz péniszhez, ziháltak mindketten a vágytól, fizikai élménytől, látványtól. Mark kézbe vette mindkettőjüket, és tenyere biztosan mozgott az izgalomtól feszülő erekciókon.

  
\- Mindjárt – szűrte ki a szót összeszorított fogai közül, és Patrik hozzáhajolt, véresre csókolta a szép metszésű szájat. Mark hang nélkül élvezett bele a csókba, míg a sötét hajú hangosakat nyögött a kéj közben. Lehunyta szemeit, kiélvezte a pillanatot. Mark kezével cirógatta őt, majd mikor Patrik végre rápillantott a másikra, az előbb kielégült farka megmozdult a látványra, mert a szőke épp leszopogatta ujjairól kettőjük spermáját.

  
\- Úristen! – suttogta elképedten Patrik, és újra falni kezdte Mark száját, alaposan megízlelve élvezetük végtermékét ő is. A szőke pedig megint mozogni kezdett Patrik ölében, mindaddig, míg mindketten ismét izgalomba jöttek, és a sötét hajú valóban csak hangos _„ó”_ -kat tudott kiabálni, mikor Mark végre a farkára ereszkedett.

 _„Holnap küldök egy köszönő mailt a bloggernek! Egyetlen kép és megannyi lehetőség!”_ – gondolta Patrik még utolsó eszméletével, aztán az élvezet átvette agya felett az uralmat. 

 

**VÉGE**


End file.
